DeathWings
DeathWings are mysterious dragons that live in a realm known as the OtherWorld. Not much else is known about them, except for this information. Characteristics DeathWings have milky-white silver to gray scales, and are semi-transparent, so you can see partly through the background behind them. Their horns are jagged and their wings are torn. The most striking characteristic about them is that they have black tear stains around their eyes. Their eyes can come in any shade of red, from bright to deep crimson, and instead of round pupils, they have a vertical slit. If you look deeply into their eyes, you can see skulls. The whites of their eyes are black. They have white forked tongues. On each talon they have a long, sickle-like claw that raises off the ground, like velociraptors, though theirs is serrated and much more deadly. Abilities Death Stare If they stare at a dragon, their eyes begin to glow and swirl. The longer they hold a trance, the brighter their eyes glow. This can cause a slow death to any dragon who sees it. The stare also puts dragons into a trance. The only counteract to a death stare is a mirror or other metallic objects when in a trance, but after a trance, the only cure is a concoction named the Drought of Death (see Concoctions.) Deathfire DeathWings can breathe a very special type of fire. Instead of burning the dragon’s scales, like normal, it will melt any part of the dragon’s body including the face, wings, and tail. It is not usually lethal, and will douse out very quickly, but it is very painful, like RainWing venom, and can leave the dragon disfigured or scarred. When breathed, the fire appears as a dark red at the base that fades into black. Soul Reaping DeathWings are known to find the body of a dead dragon, take its soul, and store it in their scythe tail. Then they deliver that soul to a DarkWing or LightWing, depending on whether the soul was good or evil. Invisibility DeathWings are dragons that can only be seen under these conditions: * They are a DeathWing, DarkWing, SpiritWing, LightWing, or NileWing * They have killed another dragon before * They have seen death * They have a mortal wound or illness and are on the verge of death Culture DeathWing culture is mostly shrouded in mystery. It is known that they work for the DarkWings and LightWings, to deliver souls, but most else is unknown. Their diet is usually of carcasses. Concoctions The DeathWings are expert potionsmiths, and they are well-known for some of their concoctions. The Elixir Of Light The Elixir Of Light blinds the enemy momentarily. It was invented by a young dragonet named Massacre, who was experimenting with venoms and got herself permanently blinded. Ingredients to this potion are: 4 crushed Dragonbite viper fangs, SandWing venom, grinded sunstone, and a drop of lava. The ingredients have to be set on fire, then bathed in sunlight for three days. Add fireflies for a longer lasting effect. The Drought of Death A potion that is actually the antivenom to a DeathWing’s most lethal weapon; but one drop of it could kill you instantly. Created by Queen Bloodspiller herself, this concoction is rare and difficult to make. Ingredients: Ground crystals, RainWing Venom, SandWing venom, crocodile tongues, bat wings, dragonbite viper venom, tiger eye, acid, lava, sulfur, NileWing venom. Must be mixed in this exact order on a full moon and then boiled in the stomach of a cow for three days. Members Queen Queen Bloodspiller = ''Category:Fanmade Tribes